An Endless Night
by NevaehNikol
Summary: "Okay…so why did you want to see me? You could've much more easily navigated to see Roxy or even Jane?" Jake positioned himself to be a bit more comfortable, resting his knees on Dirk's sides. The blonde watched him do this from behind his shades. "Well, I didn't want to see them. I wanted to see you."


Jake sighed as he wandered through one of the deepest part of his jungle. "What is he even thinking? Dragging me out here. Mr. Strider ought to have quite the stern talking to when I finally get a hold of him." The adventurer hopped easily over a fallen tree. "It's the middle of the night and it's cold. Brobot better be carrying something of extreme importance if I have to pick it up way out here." He squinted through the darkness, searching for the meadow (as Dirk described it).  
Personally Jake had never seen a meadow on his island this far out. Mostly just trees, mud, and terrible dangers. He pulled his jacket closer to him, still a bit upset that Dirk would message him at two in the morning to go pick up a 'very important package' from Brobot. Though it can't be helped he rationalizes. If it's important than it's important. _Beeeep beeeeep beeeeep.  
_ "Oh! It seems I'm getting close." Jake smiled, a bit relieved that his little hitchhike was almost over. "Brobot!" He called out. "Brobo-" Three flashes of light let Jake know that he was there. "I'm coming, old chap." The teen ran over to the lights, until he reached earlier said meadow.  
"Ah. Hello. I heard you've got a package for me?" Jake grinned as he skidded to a stop in front of the metal man. "May I have it?"  
Brobot made no movements as if to show he was going to hand you anything. "Hm…are you alright, pal? Have you shorted out again? Should I contact Dirk?" He still made no movements to indicate that he was even working. "I suppose that's a no, a yes, and a yes."  
Jake reached into his back pocket for his phone, but he felt a hand on his wrist that was not his own. He let out a very girlish yelp (a manly as hell scream) as his captor had him pinned to the ground with apparent ease and his hands behind his back. The teen felt his phone being slipped out of his back pocket, and saw it being thrown across the meadow. "Hey! A friend of mine sent that to me!" He growled as he rolled over to his right, so his captor was now the captured. Jake reached for his guns from his syladex, and got them pointed and ready. "Who are you? How did you get on my island? What did you do to Brobot? And where is the package or item thing he had?"  
He heard a small chuckle from the ground. "Well, my name's Dirk. I flew here as well as a bunch of other complicated stuff that I had to do, I shut him down, and it's right here." Jake's throat went dry as he slowly put his guns away.  
"Dirk?" He choked out. "Is that really you?"  
"There's only one." Jake could feel a smirk resonate from that sentence.  
"What on Earth are you doing here? I though you told me you lived in the future! How are you even here right now if that's true? Did you lie to me?" He couldn't stop asking questions every time he opened his mouth so he just shut up.  
"Whoa there. Slow down. Now first, can I please get up?"  
"No." Jake smiled. "You attacked me first and now you face the consequences, such as a full scale interrogation. Now answer." He was so happy he couldn't even think straight.  
"Oh my gosh okay, I'm here because I wanted to see you, I do live in the future, and that also answers the other question." Dirk explained quickly. "And Brobot, a little light please?"  
Brobot complied almost immediately with a blindingly bright light. "A bit bright don't you think?" Dirk mumbled a bit agitated. The light faded down into a type of candlelight brightness after that. "Thanks." He muttered.  
"So you are from the future?"  
"I am."  
"Okay…so why did you want to see me? You could've much more easily navigated to see Roxy or even Jane?" Jake positioned himself to be a bit more comfortable, resting his knees on Dirk's sides. The blonde watched him do this from behind his shades.  
"Well, I didn't want to see them. I wanted to see you."  
Jake was silent for a moment. Me? Why me? I'm pretty much the most boring individual out of our bunch. "Why?"  
Dirk did his signature half smile before he sat up to meet Jake's expectant stare with his own gaze. He stopped only a few centimeters away before he whispered. "Why not?" He stayed there, unmoving, waiting for Jake's response.  
"W-well…uh…I suppose you don't have to have a reason to want to see a friend" He breathed out. Dirk was so close. If Jake were to just lean in a bit more he could….wait. No. Bad thoughts. Why would he even do that? Dirk was one of his closest chaps. He shouldn't think about….about kissing him. Especially since Dirk was his closest and only male friend. Right?  
"I'm glad we see eye to eye now." Dirk leaned in a bit further. Their noses were touching now. Jake could feel his breath on his mouth.  
"Dirk…" Jake couldn't breathe right. "I…what are you…doing?" He tried to lean back but he couldn't move.  
"Just, hold on." His voice was quiet but firm. He ran his lips down Jake's neck. "Just let me do something, alright…."  
Jake swallowed and nodded slowly. "Okay…" He didn't know what to do or what was going on, but apparently his body did. His arms had wrapped around Dirk's neck, before he even registered that he was moving. He saw Dirk smile a little, which awoke the butterflies in Jake's stomach he didn't know he had. The adventurer felt arms wrap around his waist. He tensed at the weird feeling of someone else so close to him. Neither of them was used to other people being around, in such 'close' quarters or in general.  
"Relax," He heard Dirk mutter against his neck. "It's fine, trust me." If you were watching from afar you probably could've seen Jake's entire body relax at the reassurance. "I checked out this area before I called you. No beasts are coming, and no one's attacking. It's just you and me right now. I promise." He said all this whilst making small, calming circles on the others back. Jake hadn't even realized his eyes had closed until he felt kisses on his eyelids. They were feather light, as soft as silk, and as quick as a flash.  
Jake opened his eyes to meet dazzling orange ones. He made a small, slightly embarrassing noise when he recalled that Dirk's eyes were orange. He hadn't believed Roxy when she had told him that particular fact about Dirk. How could she have known? He never takes his dumb, pointy, anime shades off. It was a funny joke amongst the group that maybe Dirk didn't really have a face. Though of course that is impossible.  
"Jake." Dirk sounded a bit amused as he pulled you from your stupor. "You alright, man? Do I need to put the shades back on?" He put on that ridiculously wonderful half smile of his.  
Jake rolled his eyes. "I was simply remembering the times where Roxy, I, and Jane were all very stuck on the thought that you did not have a face."  
"I really don't think right now is the time for reminiscing, English." Dirk kissed Jake's collar bone to prove his point.  
"Right…." He suddenly remembered his current predicament. "But may I ask a question?"  
"Nope." Dirk nuzzles into the crook of Jake's neck before continuing downwards.  
He rolled his eyes. "Why are you doing this exactly? I mean I have a idea of why, though I am unsure of whether it's correct or not…."  
The blond froze where he was. He stayed like that for maybe two seconds before chuckling lightly. "Wow. Roxy was right you really are dense sometimes." Jake was ready to be offended. Then Dirk continued. "But I kinda like that, English." He was no longer offended. "In fact it's really fucking cute." Dirk kissed his dense adventurer's nose.  
"Actually, alot of the things you do are cute." He started. "Like when you get all flustered when I mock your silly accent. Or when you beat Brobot in strife and you're all sweaty, covered in blood, and scratched but you come tell me almost immediately anyways." Dirk stopped after that because the red on English's face was priceless. "Jake?"  
He just quickly shook his head and buried his face into the blond's shirt. "Mo mo momomomoomomo" Is really all he kept hearing.  
"Mo?"  
"I was saying no…" Jake sighed as he emerged from his cocoon of embarrassment.  
"That makes a lot more sense…" Dirk said as he gave a breathy chuckle.  
It was silent for a little more than a few minutes. They could hear the animals listening to them. The crickets were chirping quietly and the birds all had their ears out. Jake caught sight of some of his favorite insects, and they were heading his way."  
"Dirk look." Jake smiled, as he pointed behind his….friend?  
"Look at what?" The swordsman retorted to just falling back into the grass to look behind him. He earned a laugh from Jake.  
"Fireflies."  
"Fireflies? Oh, I've heard of 'em. Seen 'em to." Dirk stared at a nearby one as it landed on his arm. "Pretty lil fuckers too."  
"Yes, I absolutely adore these little creatures. They are just so dazzling." Jake smiled.  
Slowly the fireflies made their way toward the boys. Soon they were surrounded by one of nature's prettiest sights. A meadow of fireflies in the middle of the night, dancing above the grass and through the trees without a care? Talk about romantic.  
"Jake?" Dirk spoke up, breaking the half hour of silence that had come over the two. During this time they had moved to the middle of the field and turned Brobot's light all the way off so they could enjoy every bit of the fireflies. They were sitting next to each other, gazing into the sky.  
"Hm?" Jake hummed.  
"You know I really like you right? Like I have these crazy mad feeling for you, dude." Jake could hear the strain in his voice. "I have for a while."  
"Well, I know now." Jake breathed. "It'd be really dumb of me not to know now…"  
"Just a bit."  
Silence fell again. Then it hit Jake like a brick wall. He remembered that it's customary to share your feelings with the other after such a confession.  
"Strider?"  
No answer.  
"Dirk…?"  
"You don't have to say it…I know already." Dirk laid back into the grass.  
"You already know?" Jake was really confused now. He hadn't said anything.  
"Yeah, Jake I know you don't think of me like that. I'm your best pal. You say it all the time. And Rox also told me you and Jane kinda have a thing going on…so it's fine. I know."  
Jake was struck into silence. "Roxy told you that?"  
"Yeah. She tells me everything."  
It's true that Jane and Jake had indeed gone out for some time, but it didn't work out right in the end. It felt a bit wrong. Jake only guessed it was because he had known Jane too long to think of her as anything more than a friend, but now he was not so sure.  
"Strider?"  
"Jake, its cool dude."  
"Strider."  
"Oh god. What?"  
"That's not true at all." Jake chucked a bit embarrassed.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, it is true that Jane and I were a 'thing' for a while." He shrugged as the thought. "But it didn't work out well. So we broke it off, as any normal people would do."  
Dirk waited for him to continue, a bit embarrassed himself.  
"And yes, Dirk. I do see you as one of my best pals. But that doesn't really mean anything…" Dirk cocked an eyebrow. "I mean relationships really should be based off of friendship and love to begin with."  
"Relationships?" He asked, sounding a bit more hopeful than he wanted to lead on.  
Jake stopped and realized what he had said. "Uh…yes. Relationships…"  
"What types of relationships, Jake?"  
"Well, you know….relationships?" Jake couldn't figure out for the life of him why this was so hard.  
"Tell me straight up. Do you like me?" Dirk said bluntly.  
Jake nodded. "Of course I do."  
"Jake. Do you 'like like' me?" He resorted to the way Roxy had asked him about Jake in the beginning.  
It took him a minute before he nodded again. "Yes I do. Rather alot, I'm starting to realize."  
Dirk stared at him for a minute, before sitting up completely. "Are you serious?" He stated in disbelief.  
"Yes." Jake was starting to feel embarrassed again.  
"Oh." Was all Dirk could manage after that.  
Once again silence took over them. Dirk really didn't know what to say. He had totally convinced himself that Jake like Jane and not himself.  
"Dirk?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This may be a bit startling to you, but I would like you to be….well, I'd like you to be my…" Jake closed his eyes. He had never asked anyone to be his before, it was a bit more complicated than he expected considering Dirk was not a female. He doesn't know why that made it harder but it did. "Dirk I would really, really, really love it if you agree to be my b-boyfriend." He said it as slow as he could, as to not be rude to Dirk. But the words literally just spilled out of his mouth.  
Dirk stared at Jake for what seemed to be many passing millennia before he simply said. "Yes."  
For some reason that one word made Jake one of the happiest people on his planet. Or any other planet at that. He was so happy he could rarely contain it. Though once again silence fell. But this was a very comfortable silence. Jake smiled at the way Dirk seemed to be having some sort of breathing predicament. Jake moved closer to him, which made it a bit worse, and hugged him. The hug was tight and telling. Telling Dirk to calm down because Jake was now his for as long as he wanted him.  
Which for Dirk, seemed like an endless forever.


End file.
